All It Takes
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: If you had the chance to go back in time and right your biggest wrong, would you do it? Would you take the risk? Finn loses his temper and changes his and the glee clubs lives forever. Will he admit to it, or will he hide in the shadows?


**A/N: If you would like me to continue with this, please review to let me know.  
>Title: The Outburst<strong>**  
><strong>**Word Count: 871  
>Rating: K+<br>Pairings: Finn/Rachel, Quinn/Rachel, Sam/Rachel (Maybe) & Quinn/Puck**

**CHAPTER 1**

"You said WHAT?" Quinn yelled, hands on hips staring daggers at her little sister. They were in the auditorium during lunch. Unfortunately Quinn's mum was away, making Quinn the one who had to look after her. And of course, she had a teacher only day. Quinn had come to find her after Santana had bombarded her, saying how evil Sofia was and how she could say that to Brittany. She soon realized why.

"Quinn, it was an accident I d..." Sofia was twiddling her thumbs as she stared at the floor.

"I want you to go and apologize NOW!" Quinn said pointing at the exit.

"I don't even know where Brittany is." She smiled.

"Lunch room."

Sofia frowned. "You have to ta-"

Quinn held her hand to her sister's face. "Go, now."

She frowned, crossed her arms, muttered under her breath, and stomped out of the auditorium.

Quinn laughed to herself. Sofia had a tendency to make a bigger deal out of things than they needed to be. Quinn would say she got that from their dad. She frowned at the memory of her father.

"Thought I'd find you here." Quinn turned to see who the intruder was. She instantly frowned, not happy with whom it was. There Finn was looking at her angrily.

"Stay away from Rachel!" He yelled, moving towards her, finger pointed straight at her.

She laughed. "Like _you _have a say in it." She said with an emphasis on the 'you'.

"Listen Fabrey!" He was clearly fuming now. "RACHEL. IS. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" He shoved her slightly.

"What the hell Finn? You don't tell _me _what to do!"

"I don't want your faggy ass going near her!"

Quinn's mouth opened and closed. Did he seriously just say that? Kurt was gay, and his stepbrother. And what would Rachel say when she found out about his homophobia. Saying that, she was now angry. She slapped him hard across the cheek.

"OW!" He yelped cradling his throbbing cheek. "What the fuck bitch?"

"Don't you ever call me a fag you moron! I don't know what I ever saw in you!"

"Listen, if you get in the way of me and Rachel, I swe-"

"Will you give it a rest?" Quinn threw her hands up in the air. "It's all fair in love and war. But I'll always get her! I'll always love her more than you ever will!"

That's what pushed Finn over the edge, and before he knew what he was doing, he had already punched Quinn square in the face. This caused Quinn to tumble over and bang her head on one of the steps, ending with her falling to the bottom of the stage. The unmistakable loud _CRACK! _Sound during her tumble had him shivering in guilt.

Finn looked in shock at what he'd caused. He looked at his hand and gulped. He had Quinn's blood smeared across his knuckles. He looked at her body, lying there, she hadn't moved.

"Quinn?"

Silence.

He moved down the stairs, that's when he noticed the blood pooling out of a scratch in her head. "Oh god!" He knelt down and turned her over, wincing when he saw how pale she was.

"Quinn." He waved his hand over her face. "Wake up!" He started shaking her, but still nothing.

_What if she was dead?_

He put two fingers against her pulse to see if she still had one. He froze, now paler than Quinn. There was no pulse. Zilch, zip, zippo, nadda, nothing.

He started shaking uncontrollably, terrified. He had to call for help, but, what if someone asked what happened? Maybe he could say she fell, would that work?

Suddenly he heard the door to the auditorium open. He shot up like a bolt of lightning and made a dash for the backstage.

He looked from behind the curtains. Suddenly he heard someone scream, and he looked to see a petrified looking Sofia running towards her sister. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat. She crouched down in front of her and took her face in her hands.

"QUINN!" She yelled.

Oh god, what had he done? What was wrong with him?

"Quinn!" She screamed again. "Wake up!" He saw her look at her fingers, then her eyes widening. "QUINN!"

She then stood up and ran for the door. Less than a minute later a frantic Mr. Shue ran in with a few of the glee clubbers trailing close behind.

"Quinn!" He yelled, falling to his knees. "Call 911!"

He saw Mike whip out his phone and dial the number, placing it to his ear.

He looked back to Quinn who was surrounded by Rachel, Sofia, Will, Santana, Brittany and Mike.

"Stand back!" Mr. Shue called out, waving everyone off. He then reached down and starting pumping her chest to start CPR.

Sofia and Rachel were in tears, looking at Quinn waiting for her to jump up and laugh, saying "I got you all good!" But Finn knew that wasn't the case.

After three minutes, paramedics rushed in, and waved everyone to the side.

Who knew that in only three short minutes that Quinn Fabrey would be pronounced dead? And Finn Hudson would officially become a killer?


End file.
